The Knight, the Prince
by Fauxfire101
Summary: Fakir has finally found a way for Ahiru to turn back into a girl. Why is she hesitating?  fluff
1. You're My Prince

Fakir always waited for Ahiru. Always. He never left her side. She always thought he would, because after all, she was just a duck. Who would spend there whole lives trying to help a duck? But slowly it dawned on her that Fakir was not going to leave her. That he would always be by her side. At first Ahiru thought it stupid to think this, that she must just be fantasizing. But she wasn't. Fakir was never going to leave her.

"UH! Why does my hand always stop when I get to this point!" screamed Fakir. He was once again trying to write a story in which Ahiru turns back into a girl. But whenever he got to the point of her turning back, his concentration snapped, and generally so did his pen. Ahiru thought it was really sweet, but Fakir didn't have to go to so much trouble just for her. But she couldn't tell him that. She was just a duck.

Fakir was trying so hard. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. His teeth were clenched and his knuckles were white. He was gripping the pen so hard that it started to bend. Ahiru knew the drill. He would snap the pen and scream again. but to her surprise, slowly his lips turned up into a smile.

"Yes! Ahiru, look! I finished! I finally finished! Wooh! This is great. It's an awful ending, and before I was held back to finish it this way because o selfish reason, but Ahiru, I think it will work. Come here!" said the overjoyed Fakir.

Ahiru's eyes widened. He had actually finished. She wondered if it were a dream. Surely make-believe was the only place something this good could happen. Ahiru scrambled up out of the water. She run as fast as her duck feet could take her. She looked at the pages of Fakir's story. It described the retrieving of all the heart shards explaining even the smallest details.

_Thus the story seemed to end. The prince had his princess. But no. There was much more after that. Much more. _

_The prince and the princes returned to the story where they belonged. The knight remained with the duck. The duck that was a girl. The girl that was Princess Tutu. _

_For the prince and the princess, this story had reached its close. They had their happily ever after in the kingdom. Prince Seigfreed, as he was now revealed to be, became a king, not just a prince, and took the beautiful Rue as his queen. But they weren't the only characters in the story. There was the knight and the duck. The knight who could not be a knight, but instead fought with ink and paper. _

_He longed with all his heart to restore the duck to her human form. He didn't care less for her when she was a duck. she was the same to him in all of her forms, from the duck to princess tutu. But nonetheless, he had to turn her back into a girl, so that once again she could dance like she had as ahiru. Like she had as Princess Tutu._

_The knight tired for many days and many nights thinking of how he could help the duck. But nothing came to him. Eventually he gave up and let things unfold on their own, not pulled by the puppet strings of a writer. He still reefed to leave the duck's side. He would stay with her forever. Never would he leave her. Never._

_The duck was powerless to the twist of fate. But there no longer was such a thing as fate. She was free to do as she pleased with playing the part of a puppet. _

More of the story explained how the duck found a spell. It said that if she kissed the one she truly loved, then she would revert back to her human form. It was let at that.

"Ahiru, I know it isn't the best writing and it follows the same scheme as many stories. But it will work. We know how to contact Seigfreed. I know he has Rue now, but it's the only thing my pen will allow my hands to write! So go, find the prince!" said Fakir excitedly. The ending that was playing out right in front of him was one that hurt him. He didn't want this. But that was being selfish. Ahiru loves Mytho. She always would. Whether he was Mytho or Seigfreed, even when he was with Rue, Ahiru always loved him.

Ahiru shook her little duck head.

"Why? This is your chance! Rue wont mind, is that it?" asked Fakir, confused. Once again, Ahiru shook her head. Mytho was no longer the one she loved. Fakir was so confused. He had gone to all this trouble. Was it possible that Ahiru no longer wanted to be human.

"Why Ahiru? Why not? This is your chance-" he was cut off by Ahiru's beak. But only for a second was it her beak. He felt her beak against his lips for a split second. Then it was lips. Human lips. He gasped. He felt two arms wrapped around him.

"A-Ahiru?" he asked when she pulled away. He was even more confused now. Why did she kiss him? Why was she once again human.

"Why?" asked Fakir.

"Because Mytho is no longer my prince Fakir. You are."


	2. Epilogue

**Hey ok so this is kind of an epilogue **

After that Ahiru and Fakir still stayed with each other at all times. Ahiru still acted like a duck. Sometimes she forgot she was a human and charged into the lake. Fakir would laugh. Ahiru would get angry. It wouldn't last long. Soon Ahiru would apologize. Fakir would comment that she had nothing to say sorry about. Ahiru would hug Fakir, get him all wet, and make his whole face turn bright red.

Once in a while Lillie and Pique would be there. Lillie would squeal and say , "SO CUTE!" then tackle Ahiru and throw her to the ground. She would then say, "Ahiru you're on the ground! Who would do such a thing?"

And Pique would reply by saying, "It's your fault," to which Lillie would shake her head and deny.

Ahiru's dancing improved immensely. Fakir was mostly the reason for this. He practiced with her every day. At first he just instructed her. Then he began to dance with her. Every day, they danced a pas de demux.

Rue and Mytho had one son, who they called Ikaido.

With Fakir's assistance, Mytho and Rue sometimes came out of the story to visit. When Ahiru turned fifteen, Fakir very awkwardly asked her to marry him. In answer, Ahiru kissed him so hard that they both went flying backward.

They were wed the next year. After a few years, Ahiru bore her first child. No one knew why, but the child looked a lot like Mytho. She was a girl, but she had the same face and the same eyes as the prince. Clara was the name bestowed on her. Their second child was a boy. He looked so much like Fakir that it was almost crazy. They looked more like twins that father and son. Allegro was what they called Fakir's young look-a-like. Their next set of children were twin sisters, one called Ashepe, nicknamed Asha, and Coupe (pronounced coo-pay). Their final child looked just like Ahiru. Her name was Birdy.

And so, this story shall end in the same manner as many others. With the three words:

Happily Ever After

**Review and i will give you mental cookies. Just include in your review what kind of cookies you want lol. **


End file.
